


Discussion

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Kissing, Love Confessions, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Discussion

After making out in the sparring ring, both Clint and Natasha headed to his apartment.

Both sat on the couch.

"So, what was with the kissing." said Clint.

Natasha sighed. "I have always wanted to kiss you. Since our first meeting. You never saw me as someone to be fucked." said Natasha.

"Nat, you are my friend first." said Clint.

"See this is why I'm in love with you." said Natasha, feeling bold.

Clint smiled. "Love you too. So how about an encore from the gym?" he asked.

Natasha grinned and pulled him for a kiss.

Thus began another making out session.


End file.
